brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Enrique Fuster
Enrique Fuster is a Spanish brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion account He is best known for the series Assassin's LEGO, including films such as The Revenge Song and Assassin's LEGO: Cops Chasing Robbers. He is also known for brickfilms based on J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium, including The Hobbit: The Lake-Town Chase.YouTube channel Filmography |- | 2009 || Volteretas en el aire de LEGO || |- | 2009 || Harry potter 6 Tráiler en LEGO || |- | 2009 || El Último Superviviente - Parte 1 || |- | 2009 || El Último Superviviente - Parte 2 || |- | 2009 || El Último Superviviente Introducción en LEGO || |- | 2009 || The profanation || |- | 2009 || Brick Z00M Track1 || |- | 2009 || Carrera de LEGO Edición 2008 || |- | 2009 || El palizón de LEGO || |- | 2009 || La Matanza 2.0 || |- | 2009 || Introducción de la Carrera 2009 de LEGO || |- | 2009 || Jingle Bells Rock || |- | 2009 || El Último Superviviente - Parte 3 || |- | 2009 || El Último Superviviente - Parte 4 || |- | 2009 || El Último Superviviente - Parte 5 || |- | 2010 || Probando la webcam - Calvos || |- | 2010 || Learning to use the bazooka || |- | 2010 || Explosive Shit || |- | 2010 || Bear Grylls VS el Iaio || |- | 2010 || LEGO Bus || |- | 2010 || LEGO Skate || |- | 2010 || LEGO Boat Animation || |- | 2010 || Trailer 1 - Earthquake || |- | 2010 || The Interrupted Dinner || |- | 2010 || Bear Grylls' life || |- | 2010 || Intro Assassin's LEGO || |- | 2010 || Trailer 2 - Earthquake || |- | 2010 || Assassin's LEGO - Episode I: Shooting in the restaurant || |- | 2010 || Falla de LEGO || |- | 2010 || Assassin's LEGO - Episode II: Police encounter || |- | 2010 || The Cave || |- | 2010 || Dog on the road || |- | 2010 || Jackson's dance steps || |- | 2010 || Assassin's LEGO - Episode III: Murder in the Hospital || |- | 2010 || LEGO - Michael Jackson "Billie Jean" || |- | 2010 || The Strongbox || |- | 2010 || Assassin's Training || |- | 2010 || The VideoClip || |- | 2010 || Assassin's LEGO - Episode IV: The Chase || tomjoetwins' 'LEGO Police' animation contest second place winner |- | 2010 || A Rich Man gets Attacked by an Angry Guy with a Briefcase || Dane Cook Gets... parody |- | 2010 || Escaping from Police || "Climbing" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2010 || Assassin's LEGO - Episode V: The Treason || |- | 2010 || A short action scene || |- | 2010 || The Psychopath || Festival of Souls entry |- | 2010 || Message from HarryAndBillyBrick #1 || |- | 2010 || Robbery || |- | 2010 || 2010 with HarryAndBillyBrick Productions || |- | 2011 || The Visual Effect || |- | 2011 || Stylish Music || |- | 2011 || 10 seconds of action‬ || |- | 2011 || A LEGO in an iPod || |- | 2011 || A LEGO in an iPod 2 || |- | 2011 || Slow Motion action shot || "Slow-Motion" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Harry Potter Tribute || |- | 2011 || Assassin's Lego VI: To Kill or To Die || |- | 2011 || El último superviviente - Cazando en el bosque || |- | 2011 || Action on the mountain || |- | 2011 || Appearance on the road || Festival of Souls 2 Best Technical nominee |- | 2011 || Message from HarryAndBillyBrick #2 || |- | 2011 || Getting Run Over || "Getting Run Over" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || A Christmas Robbery || |- | 2011 || 2011 with HarryAndBillyBrick Productions || |- | 2012 || Explosive Shit 2 || |- | 2012 || EPIC CAR CHASE || |- | 2012 || A LEGO in an iMac || |- | 2012 || A medieval sword fight || |- | 2012 || A busy day in the office || |- | 2012 || Assassin's LEGO Origins || |- | 2012 || The Assassin || |- | 2012 || Time Paradox || |- | 2012 || Abandoned Town || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2012 third place winner |- | 2012 || [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4Pj6Qwc9Io Flipping table (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻] || "Flipping Tables" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || Nude boy || |- | 2012 || Fart in the lift || |- | 2012 || An indian rescued from an outpost || |- | 2012 || A secret meeting (Blues Brothers 2000 scene) || |- | 2012 || The third man || |- | 2012 || Message from HarryAndBillyBrick #3 || |- | 2012 || What did NOT happen the 21st December 2012 || |- | 2012 || Jingle Bell Rock || |- | 2012 || Fly, you fools! || |- | 2012 || 2012 with HarryAndBillyBrick Productions || |- | 2013 || Gandalf Epic Fail || |- | 2013 || Assassin's LEGO: The attempt || |- | 2013 || Angry Chinese || |- | 2013 || Epic Movie Fails: Zoomed Image || |- | 2013 || The Bank Robbery || |- | 2013 || Assassin's LEGO Begins || |- | 2013 || The old Billy's tavern || |- | 2013 || Intense fight scene || |- | 2013 || Gandalf's Christmas || |- | 2013 || 2013 with HarryAndBillyBrick Productions || |- | 2014 || Arrested? || |- | 2014 || The Hobbit: The Lake-Town Chase || |- | 2014 || Viking Fight: Sword VS Axe || |- | 2014 || Assassin's LEGO Begins Again || |- | 2014 || A Hero's Journey || Fancy Pants' 'A Hero's Journey' contest first place winner |- | 2015 || The Wolf of Rivendell || |- | 2015 || Assassin's LEGO: Cops Chasing Robbers || |- | 2016 || The Revenge Song || |- | 2018 || Bohemian Rhapsody Trailer in LEGO || Community project coordinated by Brickfilm Day |- References Category:Spanish brickfilmers